moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Skullcleaver Offensive
"Led by Gorak Skullcleaver, this branch of the Kor'kron is a ruthless one that carries out the Warchief's will without hesitation, without discrimination, and without mercy." ''- Jorthak Bloodhowl on the Skullcleaver Offensive The '''Skullcleaver Offensive' was a branch of the Kor'kron Elite led by commander Gorak Skullcleaver. It was formed around the time of the Shattering, and was once known as the Kor'kron Offensive. The Skullcleaver Offensive has been disbanded, and its remnants have been used to form the Iron Offensive. After that failed, the very last remains formed the Skullcleaver Clan. Background Formation After the Destroyer broke through the world in the Shattering, Garrosh Hellscream granted the Kor'kron soldier Gorak the command of his own soldiers, which was initially known as the "Kor'kron Offensive". Upon gaining command of this Offensive, Gorak proceeded to back up the Horde in the Blasted Lands by attacking Nethergarde soldiers in a secluded canyon, in which the soldiers were fighting Orcs from the original Horde. However, the Offensive soon broke off to join the assault in Northeron, leaving a number of Kor'kron soldiers to continue the battle in the canyon. After the Twilight's Hammer's defeat, the Offensive became known as the Skullcleaver Offensive, named for its leader. Gorak began recruitment of various soldiers who considered elite and skilled. The first to join his ranks was Darr Dragonaxe, a new member of the Horde from the recently joined Dragonmaw Clan. The next were Gore'dal Bloodstorm and Akubei Earthscar, two Kor'kron who had been placed under Gorak's command. Following them was Orgoth Shatterspine, a Mag'har who came from Nagrand during the Burning Crusade, and finally, Drak'kol, a wild, bloodthirsty warrior found lurking in the Eastern Kingdoms. Orgoth deemed it unwise to recruit Drak'kol, but Gorak felt that his feral nature and incredible skill was a useful asset for the New Horde. Despite this, many among the Horde were either uneasy with this decision, or simply did not agree with it. Battle for Pandaria Once the Horde staked it's claim for Pandaria, the Offensive moved in to take down Lion's Landing as quickly as possible, building a fortification named Warchief's Advance on one of the nearby islands in the Krasarang Wilds and connecting it to the land to easily reach Lion's Landing. Though it never succeeded in assaulting the Landing, it dealt many blows to the Alliance's forces by picking off raiding parties and groups outside the base. Until the Darkspear Rebellion, the entirety of the Offensive was stationed in the Krasarang Wilds. During the time in the Krasarang Wilds, the Skullcleaver Offensive committed several crimes towards the Pandaren people, attacking any Pandaren unwilling to assist the Horde and burning down villages. The Shado Pan monk, Jian Shu, went to investigate the matter before allying briefly with Allose Dalton to counter the Skullcleaver Offensive's threat to Pandaria. Escalation When Vol'jin was reported alive after the assassination attempt against him, the Offensive was recalled to Orgrimmar to prepare for the coming rebellion, protecting the city and rooting out revolutionists. During this time, Jorthak Bloodhowl attempted to defend innocents wrongfully accused of terrorism. He was imprisoned by the Offensive and eventually exiled from Orgrimmar. Assault on Bilgewater Harbor Shortly before the eventual siege would begin, Gorak ordered the Offensive to assault Bilgewater Harbor and take all of its citizens into custody. The Bilgewater goblins fought bravely, but fell to overwhelming power of the Kor'kron. A small few were left to finish the job, under the temporary command of Norg Ironfist. Despite this, these soldiers were eventually defeated by a united force of Alliance and Horde who sought to attack Orgrimmar from behind. Siege of the Valley of Honor Gorak brought the rest of the Offensive to the Valley of Honor, and sealed the gates to Azshara as the gates to the Valley were sealed. At this point, the Valley was secluded, and allowed Gorak to capture and execute every last enemy hiding in the Valley. The Offensive was ordered to round up'' ''everybody for execution, until the plans were halted by the Rebellion, which successfully liberated Bilgewater Harbor. A battle broke out, with the leaders fighting their way to Gorak. After word came out that Gorak was officially under arrest, the Offensive, at least those who were still alive, surrendered, with one being pardoned and allowed to serve Vol'jin's Horde. With the Siege's end, the Skullcleaver Offensive was behind bars and forever disbanded. After the Siege Though it was technically disbanded, the remaining members, few though they were, were still locked inside the Orgrimmar prison, until they were broken out by Rocketshot Company. Akubei fell in the battle, but Gorak, Orgoth, and several other former members escaped. The Offensive was no more, but the remnants would eventually form a new union. Notable Members *Gorak Skullcleaver (main leader) *Orgoth Shatterspine (Advisor, newly appointed second in command) *Carpa'doom (Second in command, deceased) *Norg Ironfist (deceased) *Gore'dal Bloodstorm (Former member, now allied with the New Horde) *Akubei Earthscar (deceased) *Darr Dragonaxe (deceased) *Drak'kol the Blood-Crazed (deceased) Notes *The Skullcleaver Offensive is not connected to any other branch of the Kor'kron. It functions in its own operations and answers only to Malkorok and the Warchief. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Orcish Organizations Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:True Horde Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Skullcleaver Offensive Category:Iron Offensive